


Alphabet Oneshots (dnf)

by marsboiiii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alphabet shitttt, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Men Crying, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, a little bit at least, fuck i hate myself for writing this ugh, if i add any minors as characters all relationships with them are platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsboiiii/pseuds/marsboiiii
Summary: A different dnf oneshot for each letter of the alphabet  :)Some are NSFW some are notrequests are open i guess (mainly just because i have a crappy imagination)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. A - Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little “project” that I am working on while figuring out some stuff with my other fics 
> 
> I already have ideas for the first 3 letters so anything after that is fair game
> 
> ty :)
> 
> (also I will NOT be writing non-con, anything sexual/romantic with minors and I am going to try to stay away from a couple fetishes/kinks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is going to visit his boyfriend, Clay after not seeing him for a while

Clay impatiently tapped his foot while scrolling through twitter. Groups of busy people rushed through the airport, scrambling around gates and shops. He wasn’t even paying attention to the posts endlessly scrolling past his screen—he was more focused on the flight landing at the gate he was currently sitting in. It had been months since he had last seen his long-distance boyfriend. They made it work most of the time—video calling, playing minecraft together, and even flying back and forth every once and awhile. Although, the months they were apart were always difficult for them. 

A large family sat next to Clay, causing him to adjust his posture on the disagreeable plastic seats. He ran a hand through his wavy blond hair, before checking his watch. He got to the airport an hour earlier than he should’ve, but to his defense, his boyfriend’s flight was delayed by about twenty minutes. 

_ The flight should’ve landed by now _ , He thought to himself as he began to fidget with his fingers. Just then, a loud and monotonous voice blared over the speakers, “Flight 278 arriving now.”

Clay watched as a plane slowed down to a stop right at the gate and then as the jet bridge reached out to attach to the airplane door. Drowsy passengers filed out of the opening, looking for people they knew or just continuing towards baggage claim. He put his phone into his back pocket, preparing himself for the inevitable moment of  _ his person _ walking out. 

More and more eclectic individuals or groups exited, leaving Clay to wonder when his boyfriend would make his way out. Additional time passed, provoking Clay to spin around and make sure he didn’t somehow miss him.

He suddenly felt a tender hand tap a few times on his shoulder, jolting back around to come face to face with a short brunet.

“George.” He breathed out.

His boyfriend giggled, “Hi Clay~”

Clay immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller, bringing him into a tight embrace, “I missed you,” He mumbled through the fabric of George’s hoodie. 

They moved away a slight amount, “I missed you too, baby,” George stood on his toes and flung his arms around Clay’s neck, looking into his emerald eyes, before crashing their lips together for the first time in months. 

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long.” Clay whispered after he pulled away from George.

George sighed, “Me too, Clay, me too.”

They sat there for a lot longer than they should’ve, waiting for the perfect moment to let go of each other. Clay broke eye contact, twisting the black ring around his thumb.

“Oh, uh, do you want help with your bag?” Clay asked as they started to walk towards baggage claim. 

“Not this one, but it would be nice for you to grab my bigger suitcase when we get it.” George replied with a smile and Clay nodded his head in agreement. 

They stood around the spinning conveyor belt, hand in hand, closely watching for George’s bag to pop up and make its way around. Luckily his suitcase was a bright blue, allowing it to be seen from rather far away.

As soon as the sky blue bag was visible, Clay snatched it and began to roll it towards the parking lot. Elevators were always slightly stressful for George; one too many thriller movies, he guessed. The baggage claim was on level five and Clay's car was on parking level 3, so when they made their way into one of the four elevators in that area, they had to stand and wait for it to go down seven floors. 

George’s anxiety peaked at ground level, his breath becoming uneasy and the collar of his shirt unbearable. Clay noticed his boyfriend’s sudden jittery behavior and gave his hand a little squeeze for reassurance. George relaxed from the touch as well as the elevator halting at the correct floor. They stepped out and weaved around other cars, stopping in front of Clay’s. 

George intently watched the veins in Clay’s forearms and hands peek through as he lifted the brit’s suitcase into the trunk of his small sudan. He licked his lips at the thought of those same hands roaming all over his own delicate body. 

Clay's voice snapped George out of his imagination, “Heya, Georgie. What’s up?”

“Oh, n-nothing.” George stuttered. Clay shrugged and led George to the passenger seat, opening it and letting his boyfriend slide in. He let George close the door for himself and walked over to the driver's seat, smiling as he sat down and turned on the car. 

He pulled out of the tight parking space and turned through the twisting parking garage to the exit. Concrete pillars quickly transformed into towering palm trees lining the roads. Flashes of the sunset lined the sky, white clouds crafting blotchy patterns and shapes. 

“A pretty sunset for a pretty boy.” Clay remarked, slipping his hand over to George’s thigh and squeezing tightly. George’s face flushed a deep shade of red from the sudden advancement. He bit his lip as he looked down into his lap, internally rolling his eyes at the stiffness in his pants.

Clay smirked at his boyfriend’s predicament; being able to slightly feel his boner pressing against the back of his fingers. He surveyed around the road, setting his eyes on an empty parking lot connected to an abandoned gas station. He changed lanes and pulled into it, putting the car in park and praying his windows were tinted dark enough. He turned towards George as far as his seatbelt would let him, watching the flustered brunet wearily look over as well. 

“Why’d you pull over?” George asked, dumbly.

Clay bit his lip and moved his hand to cup George's face, “You seem like you need help with something.” He commented while looking at George’s crotch.

The red on George’s face deepened even further as he looked away in embarrassment. Clay unbuckled both his and his boyfriend’s seatbelts and pressed their lips together. This kiss was a lot more rushed from them struggling to get as close to each other as possible, the middle console being in their way.

Clay broke them apart to be able to swiftly get out and over to George’s side of the car; opening his door and leading him into the back. For how small of a car Clay had, it had a sizable backseat, especially handy for moments like these. George laid down on his back so Clay could get in and on top of him easier. He shut the door and adjusted his position so he was straddling George with one leg and had the other on propped up on the floor. 

Clay began kissing down George’s neck, pulling down the collar of his shirt to expose the most amount of skin. While his mouth worked down George’s chest, his hands slid down his boyfriend’s sweatpants, enough to be able to palm him through his boxers. He watched a small disk of wetness form from his touch, humming with content. George let out a moan—way louder than he or Clay expected, causing both their eyes to widen in surprise. 

The blond moved his hand farther up and looped his fingers around the waistband of George’s underwear, tugging down slightly. 

“Please, Clay, just take them off already!” George whined.

Clay followed George’s almost-command, slowly sliding them down to the brit’s knees. George sighed when cold air hit his hardening dick, looking down to see his boyfriend already starting to wrap his lips around it. George threw his head back as Clay bobbed up and down, taking more in with each movement. He ran his tongue along a thick vein, pressing down and moaning to create as much pleasure as possible for George. 

Moments later, he removed his mouth—a small string of saliva still connected. He smiled up at George and quickly flipped them over so George was now laying on top of the taller man. Clay realized he was still fully clothed, while his boyfriend was completely naked from the waist down.

George watched him hastily undo his belt, realizing he needed to lift himself up to let the blond take off his jeans all the way. He then took off his own hoodie, along with the shirt under it. Clay drooled over the beautifully pale skin of George’s, letting his hands wander up and down his thin sides. 

Clay’s eyes moved back up to George’s face, “I want you to ride me~,” He whispered.

George raised his eyebrows and slowly moved his hand to Clay’s mouth, inserting three fingers. Clay took them in and swirled his tongue around them, making them as wet as possible. George removed them when they were coated enough and let Clay guide his hand to his entrance. George gasped as he circled around it and then pushed in—a moment of uncomfort before pleasure swept over him. 

Clay watched George finger himself with half-lidded eyes, letting out whimpers when he touched his sweet spot. After he was three fingers deep, he got going harder and faster, stammering over his breath. He suddenly stopped, causing Clay to look at him in confusion.

“Ah~ I-I need you inside me already~” George moaned out while removing his fingers and wiping them on his discarded pants. He situated himself perfectly over Clay’s waist and lowered down. He winced as he slid onto the length—forgetting about the size of his boyfriend. 

“Oh fuck, George!” Clay yelled when he bottomed out. 

George bit his lip as he adjusted and bounced slightly. The pooling pre-cum spilt over the head of his dick, mixing with sweat as he grabbed Clay's hands and moved them to lead George’s body up and down

Eventually Clay became needy; bucking his hips up, once, twice, and then a couple more times. His quick movements shifted the head of his dick to press against a special bundle of nerves inside George, making him tense up.

It wasn’t long before both of them felt the sensation of heat pooling in their stomachs. George started to bob faster, making them even nearer to their release.

“Clay, Oh fuck. Mhm~ I’m coming~” George pretty much screamed as white stripes oozed out of him. The pressure on Clay’s dick was let out with George’s pretty noises as he also came, deep inside his boyfriend, may he add.

The sound of heavy panting filled the car, both men relaxing and coming down from their immense highs. Clay sat up and playfully roughed up George’s hair, before grabbing it slightly and bringing them into a sensual kiss. The blond reached to the front seat to grab a box of tissues that were stashed away, using them to carefully clean up the milky substance dripping out of his boyfriend’s asshole. He also wiped up their stomachs to be able to fully put back on their clothes with little difficulty. He pulled George closer for a moment, running his fingers over the tender marks on the pale skin and setting small kisses on each one.

“Sorry if I was a bit of a leech,” Clay laughed.

George rolled his eyes before he got up and off of Clay, sliding back on his boxers and sweatpants, then his hoodie. Clay did the same, but rather quickly; he was not nearly as wrecked as the shorter. George opened the car door, cringing as he tried to stand up to get back into the passenger seat. His sore legs gave out as soon as he had his feet flat on the asphalt, making Clay rush over and shifted him to lay down in the backseat again, before his own way to the drivers seat and buckling up.

He smiled at his utterly ruined partner, “Just relax for the rest of the way home, baby.”

George’s eyelids immediately became heavier when Clay drove back to the main road.

“That was . . . good.” George remarked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, sorry I couldn’t wait ‘till we got home.” Clay looked in the rear view mirror at the brunet cuddled up on himself. 

George yawned, “It’s alright, you might have to get your car deep cleaned, though.”

Clay chuckled and continued driving, turning up the music to a more desirable level, keeping in mind the beautiful man still asleep in the back.


	2. B - Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes to a bar to escape his feelings and meets a nice bartender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop, here’s B
> 
> This doesn’t have any smut in it (sorry) just a quick thing. the next one with be longer and may or may not have smut, I haven’t decided yet.
> 
> brief psa- I DO NOT actually ship any of these people (specifically the other two people in this chapter ;) just putting it out there)

Soft blue and pink light faded through George’s vision. He began to feel dizzy, sitting down and ordering another drink.

The bar was fairly empty for a saturday night, _maybe_ five to ten people sitting on stools on either side of George—most were older than the brit, slightly gray hair with wrinkles forming at the crease of their foreheads.

“Here’s your cosmo,” A young bartender slid the fruity drink across the surface, “Would you like a water with that, sir? You’ve had quite a bit to drink.”

George took a large sip. “What? No. I’ve only had a couple.”

“This is your fifth one, sir.” 

George pondered for a second, shrugging, “Well then I guess I’m ‘drinking my feelings away’. That’s a saying, right?”

“I believe so.” The man on the other side of the bar moved away, filling a cup with ice and water despite the customer turning it down, “May I ask what’s upsetting you?”

George sighed, preparing himself, “It’s my boyfriend—well _ex_ boyfriend now.”

“Oh, um what happened?” The bartender asked; George looked up at him, noticing how perfect his wavy blond hair fell over his green eyes.

“Yeah, I found him in bed with his best friend.” George recoiled as his mind ran through the memory again. 

_Knocking on the door after a long work trip, excited to see his boyfriend, Sapnap, and cuddle for a long time, maybe watch some movies. Not getting let in for a while, taking out his own keys and unlocking the door himself._

_The sound of their bed squeaking against the floorboards—only living in a one bedroom apartment. The tears quickly falling down his face as he rushed to the door, pushing it open. Throwing the closest thing he could find at them; a picture frame that was delicately placed on a bookshelf next to the door._

_The faces of his boyfriend and Alex rang through his head. Shock, fear, confusion. George felt the same emotions, but he also felt immensely full of anger and regret. Regret for trusting Sapnap enough to not cheat on him while on an important work trip. He was only gone for two days, yet, he was betrayed. Just two days it took for his life to get completely turned upside down._

_He was about to storm out of his house before he realized he was the one to put the down payment on it—he should kick them out. So he did. After they were fully clothed and had driven off, he laid down on the couch and cried. He cried until his eyes were all dried up, then pulled himself together enough to walk to their alcohol cabinet. Empty._

He drove to the closest bar to his house, ending him up right here, sitting in front of this (very attractive) bartender.

The blond placed his hand on George’s in an empathetic way, “I’m so sorry. He didn’t deserve you anyways.”

“Thanks, I guess.” George looked up, locking eyes with the bartender. He bit his lip in a nervous manner.

“Any time.”

George took a gulp of his water after completely downing his alcoholic drink in less than five minutes. He surveyed the rest of the room; some people up and swaying to the music, others chatting in booths. Most of the other customers seemed to be having a good time. The realization put George further into feelings of depression.

“Hey do you need help with anything else? There are other people waiting for drinks.” The bartender asked.

George got sick of calling him ‘ _the bartender_ ’ opting to glance down at his name tag, “Actually, _Clay_ , would you just stay to talk to me for a while? You are a good listener.”

“Um, I get off in about fifteen minutes. I could sit with you after that.”

“Sure. See you then,” Clay began to walk off towards two women, George quickly adding on, “Wait! Can I get one more water, please?”

Clay chuckled, “Of course.” He filled another glass and handed it to the tipsy man.

The blond walked away for good this time, speeding from customer to customer, trying to make up the lost time he spent with George. The brunet watched very attentively at his every action, swift movements of liquor bottles, the clanking of the ice inside the cocktail shaker. It came across as artistic, almost. 

Eventually, Clay disappeared into the crowd, scaring George a bit when he reappeared behind the shorter man. Clay sat down on the red stool next to him, placing his head in his hand.

“So?” The bartender asked.

“What?” George raised his eyebrows.

The blond tilted his head, “What did you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know. Just tell me about yourself.”

Clay pondered for a moment, “Well, I’m 21 years old, for starters. My favorite season is summer, which makes sense for me being from Florida. I have only lived in Brighton for about three months. Aaaand I have no sense in what I’m doing with my life, so I got a job here to postpone it for as long as possible.”

“Wow, interesting. You’re from Florida?” George looked up at him due to the sizable height difference.

Clay chuckled, “Out of everything I said, that’s all you got? That I’m from Florida? The answer is yes, I did grow up there.”

“Coolio.” George continued to sip on his water through a straw.

“Okay, what about you. What’s your deal?”

“I’m twenty four, my name is George, I have lived in Brighton my whole life, I hate candy that’s flavored strawberry, my parents are homophobic and kicked me out of the house when I was seventeen, aaaaand I think you are one of the most attractive bartenders I’ve ever met,” After George was finished he was met with Clay—staring at him with wide eyes, “What?” George asked.

The blond glanced down to his feet, “I-I’m sorry you got kicked out, _George_.”

“It happened seven years ago, I’m fine now.”

“I know, it’s just- wait. Did you say you thought I was attractive?” Clay looked back up.

A pale blush formed on George’s cheeks, hoping Clay didn’t notice, “Y-yeah.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.” He joked.

George leaned over slightly, pressing his shoulder into his new friend’s. This flustered Clay to the point that he also grew slightly red in the face. George dragged his bottom lip through his teeth, causing Clay to look away.

Suddenly, George cupped Clay's face, turning back to face him, and swiftly pressed the lips together. Clay kissed back for a moment, before pulling away, leaving George confused.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” George retracted his hand, “Oh shit, are you dating someone?”

Clay shook his head, “No, I _want_ to kiss you, but you’re drunk. You aren’t thinking clearly.”

George’s eyes dropped with sadness, “Oh, sorry.”

“I can give you my number though, and you can text me when you are sober again.” Clay took out his phone.

“Um, sure.” George followed Clay's actions and handed him the device. He watched inquisitively as Clay punched in his number and handed it back.

“Do you need a ride home?” Clay asked, gathering up his jacket and slipping his arms through the sleeves.

“Probably. I can get an Uber though.”

“No, I’m going to drive you.” Clay put out his hand and George took it, skeptically.

Clay led both of them to the front door, making George leave his water cup on a table on the way out. He opened the passenger side door of his fairly nice black SUV. George hummed as he sat down and the door closed behind him. It still had that ‘new car smell’, delicately reminding George that Clay must come from money.

Soon enough, Clay got in on the other side. He started up the car and drove off in the direction he believed George’s house was in. Although alcohol can definitely mess with people’s sense of direction.

They quickly arrived at a tall apartment building. Windows splayed over the entire exterior and charming greenery laced the entrance door. 

“Whelp, this is me.” George declared.

“Okay. Do you need help getting to your apartment?” 

“No, I’m good.” George pushed open the car door.

The blond sat with his hand set on the door handle, ready to jump out and help. As George stepped out, his knees immediately buckled under his weight.

“I actually might need a little help.” He squeaked out.

Clay let out a laugh and launched himself to George’s aid, sliding his arm around his chest and moving George's hand around his own shoulders. He dragged him through the front doors and nodded to the receptionist, signaling for him to let them up. 

They got into the elevator rather quickly, “Thank you.” George whispered.

“Of course.”

They reached George’s floor—the twenty seventh—and inched their way to his flat. Once arrived, George used his key to unlock it and they slipped in, sitting down on George’s bed. 

“Okay, George, I’m going to leave now.” Clay stated as he stepped away from the bed.

George made grabbing hands at him, “No, please stay.”

_How can I say no to that?_ He thought to himself, “Fine, but no funny business.”

George rolled his eyes and snuck under the comforter, patting the place next to him for Clay to get in as well. Clay begrudgingly took off his shoes and jacket, laying down besides George.

“G’night Clay.” George mumbled into a pillow.

“Goodnight George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a part two of this chapter later on that will actually have smut so yeah 
> 
> hope you enjoyed :]


	3. C - Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George meet in a coffee shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the one that actually inspired me to write this whole thing, i have no idea why
> 
> It’s pretty long (3000 words of smut) especially compared to the other ones  
> were  
> Yes there is smut
> 
> I think this would be a size kink buts it’s still pretty vanilla — kinkier shit to come

“Mocha latte for Mark!” A barista yelled from behind a small counter, setting down a steaming coffee cup and sliding it towards a customer. Loud murmurs were blocked out by Dream’s airpods—blasting The Weekend while working on an essay for his psych class. 

He had less than a day to get his paper done, so he stopped by a coffee shop to try to get away from his roommates for a while. It was nice that he got to live off campus as a Junior in college, but the only way he was able to afford it, was by sharing it with two other people. There were three bedrooms, sure, but it’s still hard to be completely distraction-free all the time.

Dream was at his regular coffee shop—one that was only four blocks for his apartment—staring blankly at his computer screen. He had already been there for over an hour, although a mere five hundred words had been written. 

An irritable older man had sat by him, obnoxiously talking on the phone for most of his time there. When the jabbering inevitably ceased, Dream looked over to find a young brunet taking the grey-haired man’s seat. He looked to be a couple years older than Dream, but he also seemed oddly familiar and . . . _cute_. The man took out his own laptop from his backpack and opened it up to a program that Dream couldn’t quite make out.

As Dream watched, the man also opened up a game he recognized as Minecraft—a game he was very familiar with, and also had downloaded onto his laptop.

Minutes passed and Dream decided whether or not he was going to comment on it. He chose to be a little brave by reaching over and tapping the stranger on the shoulder; who whipped his head around with wide eyes. Before the man turned around, the floridian could only really see the back of his head and part of his cheekbone, but now, Dream was able to take in all of the man’s beautiful features; sharp jawline, soft red cheeks, and his kind eyes. _Wow_ , he thought to himself.

Dream broke the silence, “Is that Minecraft?”

The brunet seemed to relax, “U-um yeah, it is. Do you play?”

“All the time. I’ve been playing for a while, I guess you could say I’m cracked at the craft.” He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, I’m not super great, but I like doing plug-ins for it.”

“Oh wow, you can code?”

The man blushed a bit, “Yeah.”

“Cool,” Dream paused for a second, “I’m Dream, by the way.”

“George.” He chuckled and out his arm to shake.

Dream accepted it, warming up at the touch. Their hands stayed interlocked for a lot longer than they meant, subtly gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Oh um, I should probably get back to my code.” George reminded him.

“Right, right, sorry. I have to do a paper anyway.” Dream’s attention returned to his laptop, trying to ignore his infatuation with George. There was nothing obviously special about him, just another ordinary guy doing work in a coffee shop. Still, something about him intrigued Dream. Maybe his endearing british accent. Or it could possibly be how his soft, kissable lips moved so perfectly with every word to roll off his tongue—both very realistic.

“Dream?” George’s voice brought his attention back.

“Oh, huh?”

George giggled, “I have to go, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and play Minecraft sometime? Here’s my number.” He handed Dream a small piece of college-ruled paper.

“Yeah, for sure. I’ll text you. Maybe this weekend?”

“Okay! See you later.” And just like that, the sweet brit was out the door.

Dream finally took a second to check the time. _Shit, I’ve been here for four hours._ He also packed up his bag full of school supplies and his computer, making sure he put George’s number into his phone.

The muscles in his back were still a little stiff from bending over his work for hours on end; stretching them out did little to nothing to help. He regained his balance and strode out the front door, a small bell ringing as he left.

“George?” As soon as Dream got through the door, he noticed someone slumped over the curb off to the side of the shop. 

George turned around, rubbing his eyes, a small sob poking through, “D-Dream?”

The blond ran to sit next to him, placing his hand at the top of the other’s back, “Hey, what happened?”

“I-I just found out that m-my landlord is selling my place.” He shakily answered.

“Oh dude, I’m so sorry,” Dream paused, trying to think of something to make him feel better, “Do you want to come over to my apartment for a while? It’s only a couple blocks away.”

George debated it, Dream could tell he was weighing the different options in his head, “Yeah, t-that sounds nice.”

“Okay well we probably should get up, we are in the way.” Dream got up and heaved George up with him, throwing an arm around his slender shoulders.

They began to walk in the direction of Dream’s, and even though George was in a state of distress, the former could only keep his eyes on him the whole time. The way a faint red surrounded his puffy face and how soft his sobs were when they would come out.

He didn’t even realize when they got to the front door of the building—passing it and having to turn back quickly before George caught on. They made their way up the stairs at a steady pace, each step creaking more than the last.

When he unlocked and opened the door, he was met with silence. A rare occasion for his household, especially with two sports-majors taking up over half of it.

They got inside quickly and Dream began to check the house for any signs of where they were. When he found none, he pulled out his phone and texted them.

  
  


‘ _Hey where are you guys?’_ He sent.

  
  


Karl responded first ‘ _practice_ ’

  
  


Sapnap just responded with a bunch of upwards arrows—saying he was also at football practice with Karl.

“Okay, neither of my roommates are here right now, so that’s a major plus,” He explained as he sat down on the couch. George followed suit and sank down next to him, turning to face Dream, “Do you want to watch something? Or we could play minecraft. I don’t really care.”

George shrugged and scooted closer to Dream, gracing the warmth he provided, “Let’s just watch a movie.”

“Horror?” Dream asked. That was his favorite genre of films, having a sizable collection of the actual dvd’s.

George was too nervous to mess up his chances with Dream, so he reluctantly agreed, even with his irrational fear of them.

Dream asked if he had any favorites or recommendations, but when he just shrugged again, the blond picked one out and slipped it into the dvd player, waiting for the screen to light up.

‘Paranormal Activity’ was shown on the screen for the starting menu. George had never heard of it, making him more scared of what was to come.

“Um, what’s this rated?” George timidly asked.

Dream chuckled, “’R’ I think. Why? Do you parents not let you watch anything more than ‘PG 13’?”

“No, I was just wondering.”

The moving started, seeming fairly normal rather than _para_ normal. It was a found-footage type of movie—the boyfriend buying an expensive camera to try to capture whatever entity was troubling them.

More and more action came every night in the movie, each jumpscare making George cower closer to the floridian. Dream chuckled at his antics and laid his arm around the back of the couch behind George. He subconsciously started rubbing small circles into George's shoulder, causing the latter to finch and heat to rise to his cheeks.

The movie ended quicker than the brit expected it too, sighing when the end credits started scrolling.

When Dream didn’t move after the screen faded to black, George looked over, facing the now flustered man. Confused as to what was causing him to be so upset, he shifted his weight, using his right arm to push himself away. A moan got caught in Dream’s throat, trying to suppress it as much as possible; ultimately failing. 

George widened his eyes and lowered them to where his hand was laying, removing it quickly to find Dream hard as a rock.

“I-I am so sorry. You were just pressing right against it and I didn’t want to move you.” Dream apologized as he got up.

“Wait, _I’m_ sorry. Where are you going?” George stood up as well.

“I was going to go to the bathroom and let you leave. I’ll understand if you don’t text me later.” Dream looked down at his socked feet.

George sighed, inching closer to Dream and placing his hand on the blond’s shoulder, “No, I still wanna hang out for a bit.”

“But, but I have _this_.” He said, pointing at the stiffness in his pants.

“I know. I don’t really care, though.” George spoke softly.

Dream was too worried about how much he messed up to even realize how flirtatious the shorter was being, “Yeah, but _I_ care.”

“I could fix it for you.” Dream shot his head up at that remark.

“What?”

George stayed silent, thinking for a second, “Fuck it.” He said, leaving Dream confused; George quickly wiped the disoriented look off his face by bringing them into a kiss. Dream kissed back immediately, feeling around George’s mouth, savoring the taste. 

“What was that for?” Dream asked after they separated.

George bit his lip, “You wouldn’t stop talking to realize it was turning me on, too.”

Dream looked down to see that George had a similar situation to himself, “You- actually?”

“I mean, yeah. I accidentally gave you a boner, that’s pretty arousing.”

“So, what next?” The taller fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

Eventually, George smirked and slowly dropped to his knees, sliding his hands down along Dream’s body. The brunet ran his fingers under the waistband of the other’s jeans, asking for permission.

“Please, George~” Dream nodded frantically.

George undid the zipper and slipped his pants and boxers down in one movement. 

George widened his eyes, “Oh fuck, you’re like _really_ big.” 

“Oh yeah, sorry, I guess.” Dream shrugged.

George ignored it and took the first half of Dream into his mouth, slipping his tongue across the slit and under the head. Moans erupted from Dream, trying his best to refrain himself from fisting the brunet hair and fucking his face until he couldn’t breath.

Dream felt immense pleasure when George pushed deeper, being able to feel the tip at the back of his mouth and sending slick pre-cum down his throat—the salty substance making it slightly easier to take so much of Dream. He steadied his pace when the dick began to twitch in his mouth, trying to extend the blow job for as long as possible.

“George, ‘m close~” Dream whimpered.

George grabbed what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and stroked it tenderly. Dream tried to grab onto anything he could find, but they were standing in the empty space between the living room and entryway. He eventually gave in to his instincts; grabbing the back of George’s head and pushing him further onto his cock.

When Dream felt himself on the verge of releasing, he let out a full-blown moan, which reverberated through the walls. Even though his knees ached, George continued sucking, only letting off to stroke Dream fast enough to make him come. He guided the dick to be right in front of his precious face while hot, white strings poured out, dotting his cheeks and lips.

After Dream came back to reality, he looked down to seek how messed up George was. It was beautiful, really. To be able to see his own cum splattered over him, begging to be touched.

“Georgie, do you still need something?” Dream pulled back up his pants and squatted next to the wreaked man.

George nodded, pulling off his joggers eagerly and sitting down completely, letting the taller man tower over him. A hand was placed at one of George’s knees, slowly making its way closer to his groin. 

Dream pushed them all the way down, pressing directly onto the floorboards, “Tell me what you want baby.”

“J-just touch me, please!” George whined at the pet name.

The younger smirked, taking all of George into his large hands. He was bigger than George in pretty much every way; his height, muscles, even his dick. The thought of him utterly destroying the smaller male, made him get semi-hard again, wincing at the friction. He placed light kissed along the smaller’s collarbone, sucking and biting every once and a while.

After a couple minutes of Dream gliding his hand along the pale member, he took his hand away and wiped it on his shirt. 

“I’m going to ask you this and I am perfectly fine if you turn it down; can I fuck you?” Dream glided across George’s body, reaching back up to his jaw and cupping it lightly.

George threw his head back, “Please do~”

They both removed the rest of their clothing, discarding them somewhere else in the room. It was probably because they were rushing, but when asked about prep, George shook his head. He watched Dream get up and walk towards his bedroom, leaving George on the floor, helpless. When he came back out, he was holding a _quite_ large bottle of something, George later found to be lube.

Dream squirted enough into his hand and lathered into all over his dick, which had quickly hardened again. After a long time of stroking himself, he stopped abruptly, remembering the whimpering mess underneath him.

He leaned down and rubbed more lube around George’s throbbing hole, whispering in his ear, “I want you to ride me~”

George nodded and let Dream lead him back to the couch, straddling his thighs while hovering over his dick.

He let his weight fall back, sliding down on Dream, grunting at the stretch. George set his head on Dream’s shoulders and started rocking up and down, each movement replacing the burn with vast pleasure. 

With the newfound tightness of George’s asshole, Dream moaned obnoxiously, unbelievably in bliss. George could feel him brushing past his prostate, just barely missing the bundle of nerves he so longed to be touched. He bucked his hips forward slightly, the repositioning perfected it enough to hit _that_ spot, screaming out when he sat down all the way.

Dream’s breath became uneven, “Oh- George you’re going to make me come twice~”

“That’s the plan,” George would’ve winked if he wasn’t riding Dream with all of his strength, “But I’m coming first.”

“What?”

“You’re going to wait for me before you can finish.” George lolled his hips again.

Dream whimpered at the challenge, trying to hold off for as long as possible, but the bouncing sight in front of him made it excruciatingly difficult.

It felt as though hours passed of forcing himself to not let go, “Dream, i’m almost~”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence as he arched his back and came all over both of their chests. He was shaking from how hard he orgasmed, letting himself sink back down onto Dream. 

As soon as George relaxed again, Dream also came, deep inside of the brunet and painting his insides a smooth white.

“Oh my god, George.” Dream said while taking deep breaths.

“Shit- yeah. We should do that again sometime.” George finally raised himself off of Dream and limped towards the bathroom.

Throwing Dream his jeans, he hobbled down the hall and slipped into the bathroom. A knock on the door made him jump while he was wetting some tissues and wiping himself off. When he opened the door, the tall blond was standing there with a wetted grey towel.

“This might work better.” Dream mumbled and George went to grab it, but he pulled it away quickly and began to clean off George himself.

“Thank you.” Dream only nodded in response.

All of a sudden, a loud buzz came from Dream’s hoodie. He picked it up, accidentally putting it on speaker while doing so.

“ _Where is the spare key?”_ They heard yelling from the other side of the line.

Dream muted, “Shit, it’s my roommate, Sapnap.”

They scrambled back to the living room and swiftly collected their clothes, making sure they both were wearing the correct ones.

“ _Hey, what the fuck? Answer me!”_ Sapnap shouted through the phone, “ _Wait, you’re home. Just open the door for me._ ”

He unmuted, motioning for George to get closer, “Okay, fine.”

Dream ended the call, letting George to sigh in relief, “How am I supposed to leave?”

“Just go to my room for a bit, I’ll be right back,” Dream replied, pointing to a door in the hallway.

He snuck in and shut the door behind him, surprised at how much of a mess it was; clothes strewn on the floor, empty pizza boxes scattered under dirty laundry, and posters of half-naked girls on almost every wall.

He could vaguely hear a conversation going on between two people from the other side of the door. The taking stopped, replaced with stomping of feet down the hall. Suddenly the door to the room George was sitting in was flung open, revealing an average height man with black, middle-parted hair.

He was obviously taken aback from seeing George, composing himself before yelling to his roommate, “Hey, um Dream, why is there a guy sitting on my bed?”

George tried to explain himself, but couldn’t seem to latch onto any words, letting his mouth slack open in shock. Silence turned into the sound of running and soon, Dream was also at the door, staring at the brit.

“Fuck, I was pointing to the room next to this one.” George grimaced at Dream’s words.

“Shit, sorry.”

Dream walked over and lightly grabbed George's arm to bring him to his own room, “Did that look like how you think I would live? His room is so much of a frat room for someone who isn’t even in a fraternity.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t really paying attention.” George murmured as he sat down on the correct bed.

“It’s fine, I’m not mad, just confused.” Dream George’s face tenderly, before planting a kiss on the other’s lips.

“So you aren’t you to tell me why you were trying to hide a boy in your room?” Sapnap asked after following them in.

Dream turned back to the youngest man, “It's none of your business, Sap.”

“So the hickeys on . . . Hey what’s his name?” 

“George.” He answered for himself.

“So the hickeys on George’s neck are _none_ of my business?” Sapnap continued.

Dream sighed, “Yup.”

Sapnap got closer and spoke low enough that only George could hear him, “Was he any good? In bed I mean.”

“In- what?!” George almost yelled.

Dream motioned to the door, “Sap, get out. Please.” 

“Ugh, whatever.” He replied as he slowly left the room, Dream closing the door behind him. Eventually he sat back down next to George, peppering his cheek in kisses.

“Your roommate was nice.” George said sarcastically.

“Uh huh, sure.”

George pushed Dream away when he began to kiss harder, “Hey, I don’t want a round two.”

“Okay. At least stay over. It’s getting dark.” Dream proposed.

George thought for a moment, “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik it sounds weird for him to start crying from that but as someone who has had to move twice from the house we are renting being sold, it’s definitely not fun
> 
> paranormal activity is a banger movie btw (it’s budget was only $15,000 but it made like $190 million 0.0)
> 
> also I really liked this one and am pretty proud of it :)


	4. D - Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay’s friends dare him to ask out one of the most popular people in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone involved are seniors in high school (17-18 yrs old)
> 
> I actually wasn’t going to put any smut but then I was like “hey why the fuck not” and did. not very much though, just a bit.

The lunchroom was filled with laughter and conversation. For a school of about 3,000 students, it was bound to be loud, especially when they were all in one room. Luckily, for Clay and his friend group, they sat outside, mildly away from the chaos. 

Even with the chilly fall weather and leaves scattered on the ground, the benches on the side of the school were always better than the stuffy cafeteria. Most of the time, they didn’t even eat full lunches; chips, candy, monster energy drinks. Lunch was their time to hang out, talk about their days, or play random games. Truth or dare was their favorite, but they also played Never Have I Ever, and every once and a while, one of them would bring a deck of cards or Uno.

Today was one of their normal days, sharing truths in between handfuls of m&m’s and getting up to do dares whenever they occurred. A common dare was to go up to someone of the others’ choosing and ask them out, say something random, or even steal their food. It was all fun and games, really.

Only two people had chosen Dare the whole lunch period and Clay was getting bored, so being the  _ brave _ kid he was, that’s what he chose the next time around.

His friend, Sapnap, thought for a moment, before smirking, “You know George?”

Clay’s eyes widened, immediately regretting his decision. Everyone knew  _ George Davidson _ , the school’s pretty boy. He strutted through the halls, flaunting his perfect legs against whatever short skirt he was wearing that day; both guys and girls swarming around him at all times.

“U-um, yeah?” Clay gulped.

“Ask him out. Like on a real date.” Sapnap tried to hold back laughter. Clay looked around the circle—Bad’s eyes widened in shock, Karl stifling laughter as well, and Quackity huddled over himself, wheezing.

Clay got up, legs shaking. He knew what would happen if he didn’t do the dare. He didn’t want that to happen again. Last time someone in the group didn’t partake in their dare, it ended with three of them in the principal’s office and two people “sick” from school for the next week.

He opened up the doors to the cafeteria, letting them slam behind him. It’s not like anyone could hear it over the noise, anyways. He scanned the room, looking for that one person he needed to find, finally seeing him huddled in the corner, surrounded by a couple girls Clay somewhat recognized. The one on his left was named Niki, Clay had only talked to her a couple times and remembered her being really kind. Another girl he thought to be named Minx, maybe. But the rest were almost complete strangers.

Clay felt more nervous than he had for any other dare. His friends only chose this person because of how widely known he was. What they didn’t know was how big of a crush Clay had on him since the seventh grade. The blond knew how out of his league he was, so he just tried ignoring his feelings completely. Right now, though, that decision was coming back to haunt him.

_ One step in front of the other _ , he told himself. He breathed in and out deeply, getting closer to the table his each inhale. Soon enough, he was standing right in front of it, pressing his palms onto the tabletop and leaning forward. 

“Um, can I help you?” George asked with a snarky tone.

“Yeah, I want to talk to you.” Clay kept up his nonchalant expression.

George debated for a moment, sliding away from his friends and getting up, “Fine. you get five minutes.” 

Clay led him to a quieter part of the cafeteria—near the bathrooms—speaking in a low voice, “So, my friends just dared me to ask you out, but I just need to make it  _ look _ like I did,” He started, motioning to the window full of his friends’ peeping faces, “You can storm off, if you’d like.”

“Why couldn’t you turn down the dare?” George questioned, inspecting the group on the other side of the glass.

“Last time someone did, a bunch of us got suspended. Please just say no quickly so I can leave.” Clay explained.

“Mhm. What if I said yes.” George crossed his arms and spoke softly.

The blond’s mouth fell open, “W-what? You have too much of a reputation to go out with a loser art kid.”

“Normally, yes. But I haven’t met a ‘loser art kid’ as cute as you before.” George winked.

_ Did George Davidson just call me cute? _ “Oh, u-um hypothetically,  _ if _ you did say yes, I would ignore the fact it was a dare.”

“Okay. Yes, I will go out with you,” George paused, “What’s your name?”

_ Fuck _ . “Dream, well Clay I guess.”

“I’ll go out with you, Clay.” George patted Clay’s shoulder.

“O-okay, then.” the blond began to turn around.

George pulled back, “Wait, one more thing.” 

“Right, my number.” Clay reached for his phone.

“I mean yeah, but also,” The brunet leaned forward, swiftly pressing their lips together into a kiss. It was very brief—you would’ve missed it if you blinked. Afterwards, George got out  _ his _ phone, “What is it?”

“U-uh, It’s *insert phone number here*.” Clay was still in shock, just staring blankly at the other boy.

George put it into his phone and walked away, his navy skirt swishing with each step, “‘Kay, I’ll text you later.”

“B-bye.” Clay eventually turned around and headed back towards the doors to outside. He slipped through them and turned the corner, barely able to walk due to how weak his knees were.

“So, how’d it go?” Quackity asked as Clay sat back down next to him.

“You were watching through the window, you tell me.” Clay’s voice had a tinge of anger.

“No, well, yes, but only until you turned around and looked at us. Then we ran back.” Bad explained.

Clay relaxed slightly, “Oh.”

Sapnap spoke next, “Did he stomp off?”

Clay shook his head.

“Something worse?” Karl asked.

Clay nodded, “He said yes.”

The other three chuckled, but when Clay didn’t laugh along, Bad stopped, “You’re joking, right?”

“Absolutely not. He kissed me afterwards, too.” Clay replied, dead serious.

“No. You have to be lying.”

“I’m fucking not.” Clay shook his head.

“Language. But also c’mon, you have to be.” Bad reasoned, but clay just shook his head again.

“George  _ fucking _ Davidson agreed to go out with you?” Quackity almost snarled.

“Yeah, he said he would ‘text me later’.”

  
  


_________

  
  


“Later” seemed to be a lot  _ earlier _ than Clay expected, getting a simple ‘hey, it’s george’ text in the middle of Clay’s sixth period. He quickly added the number into a contact;

— _ Hey George :) _

_ what are you doing right now? _

— _ Sitting in trig. Why? _

_ meet me in the bathroom by the gym _

_ 3 min _

— _ Okay? _

Confused, he raised his hand, “Mr. Smith?”

The teacher turned away from the whiteboard, “Yes?”

“Can I use the restroom?” Clay asked, anxiously tapping his foot.

“You don’t have to ask, Dream. Just go.” Mr. Smith rubbed his temples.

Clay mumbled a ‘thank you’ and shuffled out of the room, swerving through the hallways, a giddy smile plastered on his face. Everyone in the school knew that only athletes and people in gym class used that bathroom, and due to the physical education teacher not having a class that period, no one would be in there.

Thankfully, it  _ was _ empty, so he took his phone out of his pocket to pass some time. He actually made it two minutes early, which wasn’t a surprise because his class was only a hallway away, but he had no idea where George had his sixth, making it so he had no idea when he would arrive.

About a minute later, he heard light footsteps round the corner of the bathroom and George peaked his head around the wall. When they met eyes, the brunet bit his lip and waltzed over to where Clay was leaning against the sink. He wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck and pulled them close, whispering in Clay’s ear, “I want to get to know you better.”

It sent shivers down Clay’s spine, but he still tried his best to nod, “How?”

George stepped back, looking Clay up and down—deciding on where to start. He squinted his eyes and ran his hands down to Clays belt, staying stood up straight and staring into his jade eyes.

“Oh, shit.” Clay breathed out.

“Have you ever gotten a hand job?” George asked, stepping closer.

Clay closed his eyes, “Not from a boy.”

“Would you like one?”

“Y-yeah. Just- kiss me first.” 

George leaned in and locked their lips together, passionately clashing teeth and mixing tongues. While they made out, George slowly unbuckled Clays belt and unzipped his pants. Dragging down both his boxers and jeans to his knees, George separated their lips. He grabbed a hold of Clay’s dick, beginning to stroke it generously. Each movement made Clay shake from pleasure, the last time someone else touched him in that way was well over a year ago by his girlfriend of three months. 

“George, you’re r-really good at this.” Clay broke out in between panting.

“I know~” He cooed back.

“Did you mean it?” Clay asked, desperate for release.

George stopped, “What?”

“Did you mean that you would go out with me? That I’m cute?” Clay whined.

“Yeah. I was hesitant at first but we have english lit together and I remember you being cool, I guess.” George started up again, Clay throwing his head back.

“Okay, good.”

“You are very attractive though. Maybe not ‘star football quarterback’ type of attractive, but more ‘I would want to date you rather than fuck you and leave’ type of attractive.” George smiled.

Clay moaned quietly, “Oh fuck, your words and y-your hands are making it really hard to concentrate.” 

“That’s fine, you don’t need to. Just relax.”

He does as he was told, letting himself sink back and mind to wander elsewhere. The whole day has passed as a fever dream, never in a million years would he have expected to be getting jerked off in the school bathroom today, by  _ George Davidson  _ of all people.

“I’m about t-to- oh god~ I’m coming.” Clay moaned out.

George smirked as moved faster, “Good, come for me.”

A moment later, there he was, releasing all over George’s perfect, slender hands, a string of praises and moans slipping out of his mouth. He relaxed for a second, before grabbing paper towels to clean himself off. George snatched them out of his hand to do it himself, relishing the sweet look on the other’s face. 

“I wanna take you out, like on a date next time.” Clay said as he recomposes himself in the mirror.

“Who says there will be a next time?” George said, Clay going pale at the embarrassment, “I’m kidding. I would love to get dinner or coffee or something with you.”

“Okay, yeah.” Clay waved slightly as George exited.

“Oh, hey George. Do you know if Clay is in there?” Clay heard Sapnap speak from outside the bathroom.

“I think so.” George replied, continuing to walk past.

Then Sapnap was faced with a side of Clay he never thought he would see—matted down hair, sweat peaking on his forehead, and shirt un-tucked from his pants.

“What the fuck happened?” Sapnap asked.

“Before I answer that, um, why are you here?” Clay changed the subject.

Sapnap sighed, “Mr. Smith got worried when you weren’t coming back, so I volunteered to find you. Did you just fuck George Davidson.”

“Woah,” Clay puts his hands up defensively, “No, I did not.”

“Then what the hell happened?”

“I mean, you were close I guess.” Clay admitted.

Sapnap looked at him with a shit-eating grin, “Tell me more.”

“He gave me a hand job.” Clay spoke as fast and quietly as possible.

“What? I couldn’t hear you.”

Clay repeated his earlier statement, apparently loud enough, because this time Sapnap started maniacally laughing.

“Shut the fuck up. And don’t tell anyone else, please.” Clay begged. 

“I’m never letting you love this down,” Sapnap shook his head and playfully slapped Clays back, “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one was watching me write this
> 
> also i will be updating between us soon


End file.
